<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping their memory alive by Zargontari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934066">Keeping their memory alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari'>Zargontari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"kinda gay for the old man ngl" - my boyfriend, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ao3 is not showing things on the fandom tags and it is annoying, Found Family, Oneshot, Other, everyone hurts and no one is happy, inspired by the minecraft end poem, just the guys growing up and into their roles, mostly follows canon, pry this family from my cold dead hands i dare you, techno may have denied sbi but I simply cannot hear him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when every child must create a Name for themselves.</p>
<p>Come join Phil, Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy as they find their place in the world - be it through blood or friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping their memory alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the minecraft end poem, obviously.<br/>(Bolded text)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘰𝘳'𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭; 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘺. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘚𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦; 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 - 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 - 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄.</p>
<p>𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩; 𝘮𝘪𝘹𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘚𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘴𝘢𝘺. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘵. 𝘉𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘉𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘵. 𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭; 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘴? 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦; 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. </p>
<p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘎𝘰𝘥.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘷𝘢𝘯. 𝘈 𝘸𝘢𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦; 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗸 𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘴; 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘯 - 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵. </p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘪𝘵. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴. 𝘚𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘯. </p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘙𝘢𝘮 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘸; 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 - 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴? 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴-</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘵.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗲.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵.</p>
<p>"Kill me."</p>
<p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘶𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘈𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘱. </p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦. 𝘚𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘯, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦.</p>
<p>𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴. 𝘈 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘢, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴-</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘪𝘥𝘭𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦, 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵, 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦; 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸.</p>
<p>𝘐𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘹𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳, 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗶𝘁𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳, 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗰𝗼𝗱𝗲.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘵. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴. 𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵.</p>
<p>𝘈𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘦.. 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦. </p>
<p>𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘯𝘰𝘸; 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 - 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯, 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴; 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴, 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗻 𝗮 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻, 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘛𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘬, 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘹𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵; 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘹𝘦.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴.</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 𝘐𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴; 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗿.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 - 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 - 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥, 𝘱𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘦 - 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘤 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.</p>
<p>𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘹𝘦𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘓𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘯𝘰𝘸. </p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.</p>
<p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴, 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦. </p>
<p>𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥.</p>
<p>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘪𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝗪𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘂𝗽.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>